Really Real
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Katniss gets captured by the Capitol instead of Peeta. And she is really pregnant. (ITS BEEN FOREVER A/N CHAP 10)
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Just came to mind. Hope you like it. I'm not giving up on Together by the way, I'll still update everyday.**

Really Real, Chapter 1

When I wake, I am in a cold, dark cell.  
My first thought is; _Where the hell am I?_  
My second thought is; _it stinks in here_  
My third thought is; _My stomach hurts, really bad._  
My fourth thought is, _Who is here with me?_

I look around the room, sensing the presence of another. I find two sleeping women, one who I instantly identify as Johanna Mason. _What is she doing here? What am I doing here? And who is the other chick?_ I look closer at the other woman, and finally realize that she is Annie Cresta, the crazy girl that Finnick Odair secretly loves. I try to stand up but the pain in my stomach is unbearable.

 _The baby,_ I think suddenly. Surely she couldn't of made it through this. Or if she did, she will die if I don't get a doctor, soon. After about two minutes of my sobbing over my unborn child and groaning at the pain, Johanna wakes up.

"Where the f- am I? And what is wrong with you Brainless?" She asks, her eyes surprisingly growing concern.

"The baby," I get out.  
"Baby? What baby? I thought that was a lie!" She exclaims coming over to me.  
"No," I whisper. A second later a nice (er) guard comes in and escorts me to a white room with no windows. He sets me down in a chair and tells me to wait. A young woman in a white coat comes in. I clutch my stomach as the pain worsens.

"What seems to be the matter?" she asks annoyingly sweetly.  
"My baby is DYING!" I snap at her.  
"Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine with this," she says giving me a injection of something.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaim.  
"Just the medicine you need honey, don't worry. Nothing we give you is going to hurt you. Right now anyway. The president wants your baby alive. Ever since he found out it was real."  
"What?" I ask getting angry.  
"I'll let you have this conversation with him," she says practically dragging me to another room.

/E/V/I/L/

"Miss Everdeen! Or is it Mrs. Mellark now? Can't tell anymore what are lies and what are truth. You think you finally can tell when Peeta is lying then you find out it wasn't a lie! Have a seat! Congratulations on the baby by the way," says the wicked president.

I slowly and shakily take a seat. "Good afternoon President Snow, sir."  
He smiles at me evilly. I can smell the awful stench of poison and roses. I can see the blood on his lips. What does he do, drink blood? Is that red stuff in his glass not wine? Who's blood is it? The dead tributes? Families of victor's who didn't play the game right? His own? I shake the thoughts away. Obviously, the president can not be just drinking blood. Right?

"So, Miss Everdeen, how far along are you?"

"I have not a clue," I say honestly. Maybe four months? Depends how long I have been here.

"Well, I might as well just get to it. We need you to behave. We need you to go on camera and speak against District 13. Convince them that you are part of the Capitol now."

"District 13, sir?"  
"Oh, so you don't know? District 13 is alive and well. And has started a rebellion. Apparently they have been secretly underground for many years. They were just waiting for something to happen. A spark. You Miss Everdeen, made that spark. And that baby of yours, lite the fire. Now you need to put the fire out."  
"Where is Peeta?" I ask.  
"In District 13 of course. Johanna, Annie, Emborina and you were the only tributes captured. Everyone else made the trip safe to 13."

I breath a sigh of relief. "So, he is okay?" I ask.  
"Yes, he is. You are safe too, as long as you do exactly as I say, and behave like a good girl."  
"And if I don't?"

"Then," he starts, getting up from his chair and going to the door. "Your unborn child will never see the light of day."


	2. Chapter 2

Really Real, Chapter 2

The guards throw me back in the cell and lock it. I luckily fall on my hands and not my stomach.  
"I kinda thought you'd be more gentle with me. You know. Just cause I'm pregnant," I half yell.

Johanna and and now awake Annie look up at me in surprise.  
"Okay, spill it Brainless," says Johanna. "What's the story with the baby?"

"Okay, well Peeta and I.. You know. And I found out like two days before the games. I didn't tell him 'cause I didn't want him to have another reason to feel he needed to protect me. So the interviews happens and he actually isn't lying, he just don't know it."

"So, you never told him? Not even the night of the interviews?" Asks Annie quietly.  
"No," I mumble, filled with regret. I should have told him, he has a right to know. Then again, if I had told him he could be dead by now.  
"So, is it okay?" Questions Johanna.  
"For now," I mutter. "If I don't "be a good girl," then Snow swore she wouldn't live to see the light of day."

"That's messed up," says Johanna.  
"Yeah, it is," I say laying down on the cold cell floor. "But that's life."

/R/E/A/L/

I spend all night thinking about Peeta and I's baby and about how Peeta is doing. In the morning a guard comes and takes Johanna and Annie crawls in the corner and cries. I don't understand what's going on until I hear Johanna's screams. When they bring her back, she is wet but she still has determination in her eyes.

A little while later another guard comes and tells me to follow him. I worry about where he is taking me. I don't think the baby could survive a beating, she's already been through so much. But he takes me up many flights of stairs until we are in a TV studio. A bunch of what I assume to be stylists come up and start to beautify me. As they are doing that Ceaser comes up to me looking pity filled and fills me in on what we are going to do and how I need to answer the questions. When the stylists finish they send me out on stage.

/K/A/T/  
Peeta P.O.V

I've been in Thirteen for a few weeks now, every day that passes without Katniss is worse then the day before. I am in command when Katniss' first interview comes on.

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Ceaser's voice booms through the television. "Today we have a very special guest. Please welcome the co-victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen-Mellark!"_

Katniss comes on stage looking beautiful in flowing green dress. I expect her to look awful and thin but she looks fine and actully looks kinda fat if I dare say. That's strange...

 _"So, Katniss, I never expected to see you again," says Ceaser. "Me nethier Ceaser! I guess the odds were just in my favor!" She giggles._

What the hell? Katniss never giggles. Something is up.  
 _"Well I am glad they were! I'm so happy to see you again. May I say you look gorgeous? How is your pregnancey going? I see you've gotton a baby bump!"_  
I roll my eyes. Are they still playing that angle?

 _"Oh yes Ceaser.. She and I are doing just fine," Katniss says quietly, her eyes elsewhere. [i]Well, I'm glad to hear it! And she? Isn't it too early to tell?"  
"I reckon mothers sorta can just tell. I mean, I'm not sure but I'm almost postive she'll be a girl._

What is with her? She has gotton really good at acting, she seems so serious. She isn't really pregnant.. Right? Of course she isn't. I told that lie. She would have told me if...

 _'Oh that's beautiful," says Ceaser. "Now, we're running out of time, is there anything you would like to say to Peeta if he is watching?" "Oh yes Ceaser, thank you." She turns to the camera, her eyes very serious. "Peeta, if you are watching, I love you. And remember, EVERYTHING is REAL."_

I start tearing up. She never told me she loved me. And I know that wasn't for the cameras. Everything is real... The way she said it...  
Oh my God.  
She's really pregnant.  
And she is being held hostage in the Capitol.  
That's why she is acting so weird.  
Snow has threatened to kill my unborn child.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading,**

 **\- Reagan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Happy New year!**

Really Real, 3

"Fantastic job Miss Everdeen," President Snow says walking around me. "I loved the... Realness of it."  
"Well, since it is real, it's hard not to be like that," I say.

"Yes, I suppose so. It was a good performance, your best. Peeta wasn't even there to help you and you did fine. Expect for that last part... It was a little desperate, don't you think?"

"Desperate, sir?"  
"Oh, you know, the rushed _I love you_ and the _everything is real_ ," he says mimicking me. "Well, Caesar said we were running out of time, so-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Snow barks. "The baker boy shouldn't know the truth. He shouldn't know you love him either. He needs to be weak. Knowing that you are alive and well _and_ pregnant, that will just give him more power to go on."

"Sorry about that," I mutter.  
Snow sighs and sits down. "You did alright. But you better do better next time. Or the child won't be along much longer."  
"Yes sir," I mutter.

"Sara, take her back," he waves to a doctor. She comes over and grabs my arm.

We walk down the stairs to the cell, and when we get to a dark corner, she whispers in my ear; "Thirteen will come someday. You don't need to worry about Peeta, he'll be fine. Just think about your performance, for the sake of your baby."

She keeps walking like nothing happened. Thirteen is coming? How does she know? And why would she help me, she works for Snow doesn't she?  
Or maybe she doesn't. Maybe there is a rescue plan. Maybe Annie and Johanna know more then they say.

/R/E/A/L/  
Peeta P.O.V

"Boy, you really knocked her up?" Haymitch yells at me.  
We're in a compartment that Haymitch and I share. I guess they didn't want anyone else to suffer living with the old man. I guess he ain't that bad. But right now it's pretty sucky to have a old man yelling at you for getting a 17 year old girl pregnant, and he isn't even her father.

I'd hate to have this conversation with her father.

Instantly after the interview, Coin told us to leave, that she needed some time to think.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say hiding my face in the bed.  
"You guess so? Why didn't you tell me you weren't lying?"  
"I didn't know!"  
"You didn't know? If you didn't know, then how did you tell the whole world she was pregnant?"

"I thought I was lying... She didn't tell me nothing. Remember she was throwing up all the time? I got the idea from that..."  
Katniss had been acting strange and getting sick all the time during a few days before the interviews. She shrugged it off as food poisoning or something.

"Well, this is a shitty mess," he says running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.  
"Your telling me," I say.  
"At least I didn't knock her up!"  
"That's good! I'd have to kick your ass then."  
"Like you could do it. You'd be out cold on the floor if you tried."

"Whatever," I mumble. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be years from now, and the capitol wouldn't be around. Katniss would tell me she was pregnant and we would be together and happy. Not freaking out over if the baby or Katniss will survive another day.

"I'm sorry kid," Haymitch sighs. "This must be awful."  
"It is," I agree.  
"We'll get through it. Snow won't win. Katniss and the baby will be fine."  
"I hope your right," I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

/Wowieee this took time, sorry... I'm not sure if I can update everyday, so I am just committing to at least once a week. So you might get a chapter every day, you might not, but I promise you will get at least one every week. Unless I die or something.  
Questions and some reviews, not all.  
I couldn't see my reviews for awhile so I'll just do this fast;  
Ex2see: I don't think so, I couldn't bare it!  
everlark (guest): I love you  
Everyone who said update soon, make longer chapters, or just said nice things: Thank you so much, I don't really have a plan for this story and right now I don't have much writing time so my chapters are short. Maybe as time passes I can get in a better groove, but right now it's the first weeks of the new year and it is really hard to find time right now.  
If you are reading Maybe It Is Real, I hope to update that tomorrow./

Really Real, 4

I lay curled up in my cell, watching Annie and Johanna bicker. Johanna looks like t-total hell but Annie looks fine. They haven't even taken her out of the cell. She is playing some sort of helpless crazy girl act, so they don't bother with her. Clearly they both know something, and I'm going to find out soon.  
I'm not going to let them know something and not tell me, when the life of my child is at stake.

Johanna rolls her eyes and comes over to me. "Annie says your baby was probably conceived before the quell announcement. I say it was after. What do you say? I glare up at her. "What business of it is yours?"  
She shrugs.  
"Well, we don't have much else to talk about, and we're getting to know you, so we should get to know your bun too."  
"I'll give you something to talk about," I whisper so the bugs won't pick it up. How could they over Annie's crazy girl wails she is making right now?

"What is going on? You two know something that I don't and you better tell me. Is there a rescue plan? Or are we just going to be stuck here forever and we all die," I say.  
Johanna glares at me then stares off at the cell door.

"Here's the thing," she starts talking quietly. "For years District 13 as been preparing for battle. When you and bread boy decided to commit suicide unless they let you both win, they decided it was time. When the quell was announced, they got in contact with all the victors apart of the plan, which included me, Annie, Finnick, Chaff, Beetee, Wireless, Mags, Haymitch, and many others, and told us the plan plan. We were going to break out of the arena. It didn't go exactly right, we weren't supposed to be captured, you certainly weren't supposed to be."

"Why me most of all?" I ask.  
"Because you are the mockingjay. You added fire to this rebellion and they wanted you as sorta a spokes person."

"Now what? Are they going to use Peeta and rescue us?"  
"I don't know. You'd think they would already have rescued us."  
"So you don't know. And we're hopeless."  
"Don't give up hope Brainless. They might come. If not, we'll find a way out. Annie and I aren't going to let this baby die in the hands of Snow. She's gonna be alright, and her father is going to get to hold her," she whispers.

We might get out.  
We might not.  
Either way Johanna promises the safety of my child, and I'm going to trust her. What else do I have to do?

/T/H/I/R/T/E/E/N/  
Peeta P.O.V

"So now, our mockingjay is locked up in the capitol. Pregnant. Nobody told us the latter." Coin glares at me.

I cough. "Well, technically I did. At the interviews. I might not have said it straight to your face, and you might not have believed it, but I told you she was pregnant," I half lie. Haymitch and I decided to pretend I knew all along. It will help me with the wrath of Coin.

She turns her back from us and sighs. "Leave. Meeting is over."  
We all get up and head our separate ways. Haymitch heads to the hospital for a alcohol check. Gale follows me closely.

"Is there something you need?" I ask after awhile of awkward walking and silence. I feel like he is going to attack me.

"You seriously got he pregnant? How can you do something so stupid? You can't just do that to her!"  
"Well, really, it takes two to tango," I smirk. He's jealous. He wishes that child was his own. Well too bad. Gale isn't right for Katniss, whenever I see them together they seem to be arguing.

"Alright Mellark, enough of your smartassness. (A/N: New word XD) How'd you do it?"

"Gale," I say turning around. "Didn't your mother tell you that?"  
"Stop! Come on, she never wanted kids or to fall in love. She never would have risked that."

"Well, I'm a great witness of her risking it." I try not to laugh. I shouldn't be laughing about this or anything. Katniss is in the Capitol. But Gale gives me so much good stuff to respond to.  
"Mellark.."

"Look Gale, I don't see why I need to talk to you about my sex life. It's none of your business what Katniss or I did. What's done is done. You think I'm happy that she is in the capitol pregnant with my child? No, I'm worried that at any second she or our baby could be dead. I don't have time to focus on whether or not you are angry with the decision Katniss and I made together. I need to focus on Katniss. Nice talk," I say walking away from him.

What nerve. How could he try to give me a leture about getting his best friend preganant when she is being held captive, probably being hurt right now. The thought makes me sick. I hope he doesn't hurt her. I need her back. Coin better make a rescue plan soon.

/Thank you for reading!  
-Reagan/ 


	5. Chapter 5

Really Real, 5

/I'm naming the kid Willow in all of my stories and I believe that is their daughters name but I'm sick of using that name XD. And it is kinda a different story and they are much younger so I'm thinking different. Name suggestions? Beverly is my first name XD, I go by my middle name. I might do something simple like Emily or something powerful and different like Hunter. I don't like it for a boy much, but it's kinda cute for a girl... Anyway, I'm not doing the whole DISTRICT 13 DEAD BY MORNING thing. She's pregnant, I'm not going to have her hurt too bad and I AM NOT going to see her be hijacked. I have another idea for the bombing thing./

"This way Miss Everdeen, time for another interview," a guard says leading me out of the cell. This is my second interview in the week that I've been here, and I don't know what else they want to hear. But I better do it good for my child's sake.  
I've been thinking of names, I'm pretty sure she will be a girl so I've thought of Willow, Hunter, Beverly, Annabeth, Dakota, Emma, Grace and Sailor. That's just for starters. I'm leaning towards Annabeth.

I follow the guard to the TV studio, and the prep team prepares me. They don't bother with my legs, or anything, they just put me in jeans and a long sleeved summer shirt. Caesar comes over to me and tells me about the questions he will ask. We think of some good minded answers together.

When the prep team is done applying makeup, we go over to the center of the stage and sit across from each other. A camera man starts to count down from thirty and then we are on.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, here today for the second time this week, is Katniss Ev- Mellark!" Caesar says. The crowd goes wild and instead of rolling my eyes I force a smile. "It's good to be here again Caesar," I say.

"And it's lovely to have you here again Katniss. How are you liking your stay in the capitol?"  
"Oh, I'm loving it! It's such a lovely place where I am staying, there's a giant bed and bathtub, and the food is great!" Lies, lies, lies. The bed is the floor, Johanna is the only one taking baths, not by choice, and the food is rare and when we do get it, it tastes awful.

"Well that's good! Only the best for the best victor and her little bun!" Caesar grins. "How is she doing by the way?"  
"She's doing fine Caesar," I fake another smile.  
"How far along are you?" I think back quickly and do the math. "Around five months now," I say.  
"Has she kicked yet?"  
"Not yet," I say growing worried. Why hasn't she kicked yet?

"Well, I'm sure that will come soon," Caesar says sensing my worry. "Now, we're running out of time, so is there anything else you'd like to say?"  
"Just that I hope I see Peeta before she is born!" I fake a little laugh.  
"Oh yes, I hope to get a interview with the two of you in the near future. Well, that's the end of it, thank you for watching folks!" The crowd cheers and the lights go out. A guard comes to take me back to the cell.

/B/A/B/Y/  
Peeta P.O.V

We watch Katniss' interview go off in command. A big bed and bathtub? Yeah right.

Coin paces around the room in thought for awhile. We watch her. Finally she stops. "That girl is causing a lot more trouble then good," she states.  
"It's not her fault," Haymitch responds. "She's just trying to keep herself and her kid alive." Coin nods but I don't think she is really agreeing with him.

She stays quiet for a little while then finally sighs. "It's time to make a rescue plan. We need our mockingjay."

"What are you going to do with her once you get her?" I ask.  
"That doesn't concern you solider Mellark."  
"I think it does. She's my wife and she's carrying my child," I half lie.  
"Still. Doesn't. Concern. You." Haymitch puts his hand on mind before I say something else. I stay quiet.

"Okay, we are going to send out the rescue troop tonight. Who's in?" Coin asks. Gale and I raise our hands instantly. "Solider Hawthorne, yes, Mellark no. You need to stay here."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"We can't risk you. If we loose you we loose the girl, that I am sure of." I sigh silently agreeing.

"Who else?" Coin asks.  
Other people raise their hands, including Haymitch. Some get turned down, including Haymitch.

"Okay, we have enough. Everyone in the troop stay for the plan, everyone else may go to their compartments."

Haymitch goes to the hospital for another alcohol check. He has to do that every day. "They'll get them out okay son," he says before walking off.

Finnick follows me to my compartment. He lives in the one next to me. He also got turn down but he is grinning from ear to ear.  
"What are you so cheery about?" I ask.  
"Why aren't you? We're getting our girls back Pete! So, we got turned down whatever. We'll see them very soon!" He says turning into his compartment.

He's right. I'm going to see Katniss soon. The girl who I love. And who says she loves me too. 


	6. Chapter 6

Really Real, 6

/I have decided on some names, do you like Summer, Scarlett or Season better? Posting this today, will post Maybe It Is Real tomorrow and then Together on Monday. Skipping Sunday because with church and everything I never find time./

I run my fingers through my unwashed air, trying to get the tangles out. I guess it was washed yesterday, when they prepped me but they used something called dry shampoo.

I start to fishtail braid my hair. I tear a loose thread off the end of my shirt to tie it off. Annie lays asleep in the corner. I'm so tired of just sitting here.

Johanna is brought back from her 'session.' She is dripping wet as they put her in the cell. I go over to here and start to wipe some water off. It's already cold down here, being wet must really suck.

"What are they doing?" I ask her. "Well, they shaved my head a few days ago as you can tell," she says pointing towards her bald head. "And they shock me with electricity in water unless I tell them something."  
"Why don't you? I don't think they are coming for us at this point, I'd say screw them."  
"Because. I promised you that your baby daddy would get to hold your kid. If I tell them something, District 13 is dead."

I nod. She leans against the wall falling asleep. Johanna and I have formed sort of a friendship. We still hate each other but we also love each other.  
Annie just stays in the corner crying. When she does speak, she is nice, but when she speaks is rare.

Johanna has fallen asleep and I get up and pace around the cell. I've lost all hope of Thirteen rescuing us. I don't know what to do. I need to be careful for my child and Peeta's sake. I sigh and lean against the metal bars. This sucks. I close my eyes and listen to the ceiling dripping water from the leaks. Suddenly I hear voices instead of dripping. I listen closer to the whispers.

"District 13... Bombs... Morning."  
"Tonight? What if they..."  
"Chance we'll have to take..."  
"Okay. We'll send the bombs out tomorrow night unless Mason tells us something different."

I could only hear little snips of the conversation, but I think they are saying that they are going to bomb District Thirteen.  
Where Peeta is. I start to panic. I press Peeta's pearl to my lips. What to do, what to do...

/T/I/M/E/P/A/S/S

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a door being roughly opened. Then a alarm starts going off. I stand up and stare at the door being opened. I see people in black suits with guns.  
"Johanna? Annie? Katniss!" One yells. His voice is so familiar...  
"Whatcha need darling?" I respond sorta sarcastically to him. He looks over to our cell and waves to the others to follow.

"Katniss," he breathes as another man picks the lock. I realize he is Gale.  
"Oh Gale. Lovely seeing you here. Is this the District Thirteen rescue I hear so much about?"  
"Yeah, sorry for the delay. Our president is a little rough." I nod and turn to wake Annie and Johanna up. The guy finally gets the lock picked and tells us to hurry up. I almost forgot about the alarm.

/M/P/M/P/  
Peeta P.O.V

We watch the rescue mission on the screen. I finally see my beloved Katniss without all of that makeup and fake smiles.

"About damn time," Johanna says as Katniss wakes her up and tells her what is going on. Katniss goes over to Annie to wake her also.  
Jo walks swiftly out of the cell as Katniss struggles to get Annie up. "I ain't coming!" The crazy girl yells. "Annie come on, we gotta go!" Katniss says dragging her. Annie screams and kicks but Katniss wins. Once she gets Annie out of the cell another man takes her and sedates her. They rush through the dungeon to the exit. They already wasted time picking the lock and dealing with Annie, they aren't out of the woods yet.

They make it to the hovercraft safe so far. Gale helps the girls up and doctors rush to them as soon as they get on. Johanna has taken the most damage, so they deal with her first. Annie doesn't seem to have any issues, besides being mentally unstable but that's nothing new. They decide Katniss looks fine, and they will check on the baby when they get to 13.

They instruct them all to lay down and rest until they get to Thirteen. "Oh wait!" Katniss exclaims before they walk away. My stomach turns. What if somethings wrong with the baby?

But it has nothing to do with our baby.  
"I overheard... The Capitol is planning to bomb District Thirteen tomorrow night. After this, now they'll probably be dead by morning." The doctor nods and runs to the front of the hovercraft where Gale and the others are.

Coin turns to face us. "We need everyone to get out of here before it's bombed, let's go. Don't panic." She says pressing a big red button. The building starts to shriek with noise. We go down the million stairs quickly, and we are assigned to bunks.

I look around for Ms. Everdeen and Prim. I find Ms Everdeen at a bunk looking lost. "Where's Prim?" I ask. "I thought she might be with you... I guess she's still on the stairs."  
"There's no one on the stairs..." I mutter turning and running back towards the big doors that are closing. I run past them, and the guards yell at me to stop. "Prim!" I shout.  
"I'm coming!" Her little voice squeaks and I hear her running down the stairs. When she gets to me I pull her towards the doors. "FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE."  
We made it just in time. "What were you doing?" I ask her.  
"I couldn't leave him!" I look down and realize she is carrying her cat, Buttercup.

"Yeah okay. Just go find your mom, she's worried. She nods and goes off.  
I stare at the big metal doors wishing Katniss was here. 


	7. Chapter 7

Really Real, 7

/This A/N has been deleted because it's embarrassing:P/

The bombs in 13 don't stop for days. They would all be dead if I didn't say something. Peeta would be dead.

We stay hidden somewhere between 12 and 13 turning this time, we can't very well just land the hovercraft in bombing 13 and casually walk into the safe spot. So, we remain in our spot until further notice.

We thankfully have a lot of food on the hovercraft, all kinds of stuff really, so we mostly just wait. I'm very worried about Scarlet. That is what I decided to name her. I hope Peeta likes it. He can pick out the middle name. But I was tired of calling her the baby.

Anyway, I haven't felt anything related to a kick. I want her to wait until Peeta is here, so we can experience it together, but at the same time I want to know that she is okay. They didn't bring pregnancy medical stuff, they figured we would be in 13 by now. She has to be okay. She is okay. I tell myself this often.

I mean, sometimes babies don't kick for a very long time. I guess I'm just worried because of all that has happened.

We are on day three of being in the middle of no where. They said we might can go today. I hope so. I can't wait to see Peeta. If I wasn't five months pregnant I would run to him and hug him. But I can't really do that. I can't do much of anything.

"We got word from Thirteen, we are leaving today," Gale tells me. I smile. Finally. In a few hours I will get to see Peeta.

/S/C/A/R/L/E/T/  
Peeta P.O.V.

We are finally able to go outside again and it is awful. There are a few bodies, people who didn't make it to the bunkers. It makes me sick.

Katniss is coming back today. I feel like jumping up and down, but I am forced to keep a somber face as we try to identify the bodies. I don't know why I am doing this. I couldn't even identify my brothers and father when we went to District 12.  
A few minutes after we finish, I hear the hum of a hovercraft. We look up to the sky and there it is. The hovercraft that has Katniss in it.

We all wait patiently, or at least they do, as the hovercraft slowly lands on the grass. A few minutes later the door slowly opens.

And there she is. My Katniss. She has a few bruises here and there, but other then that she looks fine. Her long brown hair moves around her shoulders as she holds her stomach.  
Because she's pregnant.  
It becomes a reality now. I don't have too much time to think about it, as she spots me and smiles so perfect. I go up to her and gently help her down the hovercraft. Then we really look at each other. I pull her into my arms. "I missed you so much," I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. "I missed you too," Katniss whispers back, gripping me tighter.

I feel a soft kick between us. I look at her and she grins. "She's never done that before. I guess she was waiting for her daddy." Her daddy. I'm her daddy. I look at her stomach then to her again, she's still smiling. I smile back and kiss her.

The last kiss we shared was in the Quarter Quell. When she promised she'd see me at midnight. I don't blame her for that of course. I could never.

After a very long while, we pull away, foreheads resting together.  
"I love you," she breaths. I look straight into her eyes and smile. "I love you too, Katniss."


	8. Chapter 8

Really Real, 8

/Oh, I took about two weeks I'm sorry...  
Heres the thing uh... I'm not abandoning you guys but I might have to post less cause... Honestly I'm having some... Depressionish stuff going on... And I'm always freaking out over every little thing, including not writing on time... SO I need to just find a way to relieve stress... Sorry. Uh... Well, some good news is a won a songwriting award! It's for one of my songs about fighting against depression XD, I should take my lyrics advice... Uh... Chapter 8... Remember my characters are always OOC and I always like to add hints of humor somewhat XD/

"Time to head back," a... Person says. I don't know if he is some sort of guard or what. I hold on tightly to Peeta's hand as we tread through the grass. We come to some hole and crawl through it sorta. Then there are many stairs.

Annie is still knocked out, so some random guy has to carry her. Johanna follows slowly behind us, looking a bit lonely. I shrug it off as we start down the stairs. We seem to go on for quite awhile until we reach the bottom. It's so dark. It reminds me off the cell. I move closer to Peeta and he looks at me concerned. I shake my head and turn my gaze down. We walk through a large door into a warehouse with many bunk beds.

The guard/whatever guy leads keeps walking past this room and we enter through a smaller door into a hospital of sorts. I hate hospitals.

A bunch of people in white coats come and half of them take Johanna somewhere else. "Where are they taking her?" I mutter to Peeta. "Just going to check her out some more I suppose," he replies while the other half take Annie somewhere. The final few doctors come up to us with their sickeningly sweet smiles and take Peeta and I somewhere. _Somewhere,_ I think. I keep using that word, but where is somewhere? I soon find out as they put us in a area with curtains all around it. I guess you could call it a room. There are many medical supplies and big machines. One of the doctors tell me to sit on the bed and someone will be back in a minute. They all leave the room, and it's just Peeta and I. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Peeta smiles at me and sits down on the bed, taking my hand. "So, what's up?" He asks casually. I laugh. "Not much, just sitting around in a hospital," I tell him. "How boring," he says fake yawning. I smile softly and lay my head on his shoulder. How long have I been craving to feel his hand on mine, to listen to his heartbeat? Too long, way too long. I look up into his blue eyes a fall into them. His lips connect with mine for a split second before the curtain is harshly pulled open. We jump a bit, or a lot, however you want to word it. I look up to the doctor, my mother. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes. I smile back at her as she takes the hand that Peeta isn't holding.

"Hey Mom," I say.  
"Hey Katniss," she replies.  
She awkwardly hugs me and that's that.

Peeta P.O.V

"The baby seems to be doing fine, honestly I'm surprised," Ms. Everdeen says as if she isn't talking about her own grandchild. She has this mask she puts on when in "doctor mode," or so Katniss told me a few months ago.

"Your close to six months now. Would you like to know the gender?"  
Katniss looks to me in question and I shrug. "Okay," she says softly. Ms. Everdeen smiles. "It's a girl, I guess you were right." Katniss smiles for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. I don't think she's smiled this much in the last year.

"Well that's a about it now... I think it's about time you had a good nights sleep. The baby is fine, but you've been under a lot of stress, so it's kinda a high risk pregnancy. You need to be... Careful."  
"I will be," Katniss tells her.

"Now, Boggs will show you two to your new room, theres a few rooms away from the bunks." Ms. Everdeen says as if not talking about me getting a room to sleep with her daughter.. This woman is very confusing. Katniss nods and Ms. Everdeen leaves. Boggs comes and guides us to a small private room with a queen sized bed, dresser, TV and small bathroom. Not much different from the rooms we had before the bombing. "These are the rooms we give to our "official people, or people who medically need space," Boggs tells us. We nod and he leaves.

Katniss breathes heavily and lays down on the bed. I lay next to her and use my fingers to brush her hair. She moves closer to me and closes her eyes. She falls asleep before long and I pull the blanket over us. I hesitantly place my hand on her stomach and feel the baby kick. I smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

/It's been a month since I've updated. I'm sorry. I haven't been doing too well. And honestly, I never READ the books... I listened to them on autobook on youtube. I don't exactly know or remember what happened in Mockingjay after the bombs... I mean, in the bomb shelter they had bunks together... But I remember Peeta came back after the bombs and he went to the fancy hospital that I thought was supposed to be blown up? So yeah, my rooming is a little off XD. I'm just not sure what happened... I'm having a hard time switching P.O.V's now that they are together. Anyway, here is chapter 9.../

"Katniss, could you tell us some of what happened while you were there?" A man I now know is named Boggs asks me. I nod, holding on to Peeta's hand tightly and looking down. "Yeah... It.. It was mostly just Johanna," I mutter.  
"What was?" Boggs asks.  
"The... Torture."

Everyone is the room looks up. Everyone in the room being Peeta, Boggs, Haymitch and myself.

"What do you me-" Boggs starts but is cut off.

"Where is Annie?" Finnick Odair asks bursting into the room.  
"You haven't seen her yet?" Peeta asks.  
"No."  
"She's in room 21," Boggs tells him. Finnick nods and rushes off.

"Now.. What did you mean, Katniss?"

"Well... You'd be best off asking Johanna." I say. I really don't want to talk about this. I'm not the one it happened to anyway.  
"Okay. Then what happened to you?" Asks Boggs.

"When we got there, or when I woke up anyway, my stomach was hurting very badly. So this guard guy comes and takes me somewhere. Then this lady.. Sara, I think, gave me some sort of injection. I asked her what it was and she didn't say. Then she took me to Snow." They urge me to continue.

I take a breath. "Snow said if I don't put on a good show, my unborn child would never see the light of day. So.. I was mostly just sitting around in a cell and going on TV. No real damage."

"Okay, thank you. I'll go get miss Mason's say now," Boggs says walking off.I loosen my grip on Peeta's hand and sigh. All these questions are really stressing.

Haymitch smiles at me. "So, how you doing Sweetheart?"  
"Good as I'll ever be..." I mutter. "Good. How's that little bun?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "Her name is Scarlett, not little bun." Peeta looks at me a little surprised. I hadn't said anything about names before.

"I'm guessing you two haven't discussed names?" Haymitch snickers.

"I've been back for less then 24 hours, Haymitch, what do you expect?" I say.

Peeta P.O.V.

Scarlett...

"What I expect, I do not say," Haymitch says exiting the room. Katniss looks up at me and smiles. "Do you like that name?" She asks. "Yes, it's a lovely name." I tell her.

"Do you want to pick the middle name now?"  
"Sure!" I say. "I don't know what though..."  
"Just think about what could go good with Mellark and Scarlett... You don't have come up with it instantly."

"Mellark? You going with that name?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, why not?" She asks.  
"Well... We're not married. Not legally."  
"We're married in our hearts Peeta," she grins. We did truly have a toasting a few months ago in District 12. Before we knew about the quell.

"Yeah, we are... But.. Do you want to have it official?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asks playfully. I look at the ring still on her left hand and look at her seriously. I take her and slide the ring off. Katniss looks up at me mystified. I look down at the ring and back up at her.

"Yes, I am. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

/Maaha! Cliffhanger! My friend made me do it, don't blame me :P  
Thanks for reading!  
-Reagan/

2016-02-24 17:23:55


	10. Author's Note

Hi, guys! It's MellarkandArt!

It has been a very long time I doubt anyone remembers me XD

But about two years ago I was real active on here and I had a few successful stories and I really enjoyed writing them. I had some personal issues though so I quit writing... but Really Real I think was my most successful story and I would like to start writing it again - if anyone wants to read it.

I was reading through the nine chapters and honestly I remember writing this but I don't... remember writing this XD but I think I could finish this story and I have an idea for a sorta sequel for it, but it would take place before this story. Anyway, I have written fan fiction in a very long time so I don't know how this would go... tell me if you would like to see this happen!

I was only thirteen when I wrote my stories so you reading them meant a lot to me then and it still does mean a lot to me. Your reviews and putting up with my temper was really kind, so thank you. I'm older now and I feel I can do a better job as far as spelling and all but honestly I'm not sure I'm as good of a writer as I was two years ago... I've been songwriting a ton and attempting other writing, fan fiction has not been done in awhile, so... we'll see! :D

Thank you for your support!

-MellarkandArt


End file.
